


Okuty w obwolutę twoich ramion i ud

by mykmyk



Series: I żyli razem długo i niebezpiecznie [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Teenlock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykmyk/pseuds/mykmyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po pierwszym pocałunku przychodzi pora na inne pierwsze razy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okuty w obwolutę twoich ramion i ud

**Author's Note:**

> Muszę przyznać, że miałam poważny problem z tą częścią. Wynikało to z chwilowego kryzysu twórczości, wrodzonego lenistwa i... lęku przed pisaniem czegoś zupełnie nowego. Bałam się, że stworzę coś nudnego, banalnego i wyświechtanego jak klisza. Mam nadzieję, że tak się jednak nie stało.  
> Dziękuję przepięknie poganiającym i krzyczącym na mnie dziewczynom. Tak, tak, właśnie o Was mówię!  
> Tytuł pochodzi z przecudownej piosenki "Mów mi dobrze" zespołu happysad.

Kiedy John po raz pierwszy rozpinał koszulę Sherlocka, jego dłonie drżały – z podniecenia, szczęścia i niepewności – dlatego robił to nieco nieporadnie i stanowczo za wolno. Gdy uporał się ze wszystkimi guzikami, Sherlock zsunął koszulę z ramion i zrzucił na podłogę. John przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, uważnie studiując bladą skórę, różowe sutki, płaski brzuch i nieco wystające żebra, ścieżkę ciemnych włosów biegnących od pępka do miejsca, o którym John na razie nie śmiał nawet myśleć. W końcu łamiącym się głosem zapytał:  
\- Mogę?

Sherlock odpowiedział skinieniem głowy i nieśmiałym uśmiechem. John położył swoją dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej tak, by poczuć bicie serca. Trzymał ją tam przez chwilę, następnie przeniósł na policzek Sherlocka i schylił się do pocałunku, który dodał mu nieco odwagi do dalszych działań. Odsunął się od leżącego pod nim chłopaka i zaczął powoli, samymi opuszkami palców obu dłoni, poznawać ciało Sherlocka. Skóra pod jego palcami była ciepła i delikatna. Po chwili wahania John zdecydował, że do dłoni dołączą również usta, więc nachylił się i pocałował lewy sutek. Sherlock ze świstem wciągnął powietrze. Usta Johna wycałowały sobie drogę do drugiego sutka – tym razem Sherlock jęknął. Przez chwilę jeszcze pieścił go w ten sposób, w końcu jednak odsunął się i z zachwytem spojrzał na zarumienionego i ciężko oddychającego bruneta. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Sherlock, z fałszywą pewnością siebie, zaczął ściągać mu koszulkę, która po chwili dołączyła do porzuconej na podłodze koszuli. Tym razem to na Sherlocka przyszła kolej, by zadać to pytanie.  
-Mogę? – wyszeptał. 

W odpowiedzi John ujął jego dłoń w swoją i położył na swojej piersi. Kiedy Sherlock poczuł pod palcami bicie serca, z jego ust wyrwało się ciche _„Och!”_. John nic nie odpowiedział, tylko pogłaskał go po policzku, chcąc dodać mu w ten sposób otuchy. Sherlock podniósł się i teraz obaj klęczeli na łóżku, jedynie kilka centymetrów od siebie. Kilka sekund później szczupłe ramiona objęły Johna, który po raz pierwszy mógł w taki sposób, skóra przy skórze, poczuć przy sobie Sherlocka. Całowali się niespiesznie i John zaryzykował, również po raz pierwszy, przesunięcie swojej dłoni na pośladek Sherlocka. Kiedy ten gest spotkał się z wymruczaną w jego usta aprobatą, postanowił zaryzykować dalej i położył rękę na drugim pośladku i delikatnie je ścisnął. W odpowiedzi Sherlock delikatnie przygryzł mu dolną wargę. John nie ośmielił się posunąć się dalej, wiedząc, że jego chłopak nie jest na to jeszcze gotowy. Przesunął dłonie z powrotem na plecy Sherlocka. Tyle musi wystarczyć. Na razie.

***

Kilka dni po powrocie z wakacji, Sherlock zdecydował się na przejęcie inicjatywy i w trakcie jednej z dłuższych chwil spędzonych na całowaniu na kanapie w salonie zaczął rozpinać pasek Johna. Kiedy rozpiął również rozporek, John przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się od niego.  
\- Nie musisz, tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz – powiedział nieco chrapliwym głosem. Sherlock nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wsunął rękę pod materiał bokserek i zamknął dłoń na penisie Johna i zaczął nią poruszać – niezbyt wprawnie i bardzo niepewnie. Po chwili John uniósł biodra i zsunął z siebie spodnie razem z bokserkami. Teraz Sherlock mógł nie tylko dotykać, ale i widzieć. Chwilę spędził na zbieraniu i analizowaniu najważniejszych informacji – penis Johna był niewiele krótszy od jego własnego, ale zdecydowanie grubszy. Skóra była delikatna i znajoma w dotyku, główka zaróżowiona, pojawiły się na niej pierwsze krople ejakulatu. Jądra napięte, jakby wystarczyły dwa, trzy ruchy i _och_ … John dochodził, znacząc jego dłoń wstęgami ciepłego nasienia. Sherlock obserwował to z fascynacją, następnie przeniósł wzrok na zaróżowioną twarz Johna, który oddychał ciężko. Oczy miał zamknięte, a kiedy je otworzył, zobaczył, jak Sherlock ponosi swoją dłoń do ust i samym czubkiem języka przejeżdża po palcach, zbierając i smakując znajdującą się na nich spermę. W smaku była słonawa, może trochę gorzka, ale nie do tego stopnia, żeby było to nieprzyjemne. Sherlock dodał tę informację do innych odnoszących się do tego, jak smakuje John (a było ich całkiem sporo, z każdym dniem coraz więcej).

John przyglądał się temu w ciszy, wciąż oszołomiony po gwałtownym i zawstydzająco szybkim orgazmie. Dopiero po chwili pomyślał o tym, że powinien odwzajemnić pieszczotę. Widok Sherlocka zlizującego jego spermę ze swoich palców podsunął mu pewien pomysł. Nie chcąc tracić czasu, skopał z siebie i tak opuszczone spodnie oraz bieliznę i na wpół nagi usiadł okrakiem na Sherlocku. Ta pozycja przypomniała mu o ich pierwszym pocałunku.

John przez materiał spodni wyczuwał erekcję chłopaka. Otarł się o nią kilka razy i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Sherlock w odpowiedzi wypchnął biodra do przodu. Przez chwilę droczył się z nim w ten sposób – całował go i powoli, jakby od niechcenia ocierał się o niego. Kiedy Sherlock wyjęczał jego imię tak niskim i pełnym potrzeby głosem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niego nie słyszał, postanowił zakończyć swoje tortury i zsunął się na podłogę i uklęknął między nogami Sherlocka. Kiedy pozbył się niepotrzebnych ciuchów, tym razem nie pytając o pozwolenie na dotyk, prawą dłonią przejechał po twardym trzonie, lewą natomiast zaczął masować jądra. Po raz kolejny został nagrodzony gardłowym jękiem. Nie czekając ani chwili dłużej, objął ustami samą główkę i zaczął delikatnie ssać, nie przerywając poruszania dłonią. W tym momencie Sherlock już nie jęczał, tylko niemal krzyczał z rozkoszy. John przeczuwał, że jego orgazm jest tylko kwestią czasu. Wiedział, że mógłby to przedłużyć, gdyby ssanie zamienił na delikatne lizanie i spowolnił ruchy dłoni, ale nie chciał już torturować Sherlocka; na dłuższe pieszczoty będzie pora kiedy indziej. 

\- Jooooohn – wyjęczał Sherlock, dając mu tym samym do zrozumienia, że jest już naprawdę blisko. Chwilę później John poczuł jak w jego ustach rozlewa się ciepła sperma. Starał się przełknąć wszystko, jednocześnie nie przerywając ssania, co nie do końca jednak mu się udało. Wypuścił penisa ze swoich ust i wierzchem dłoni wytarł spływającą mu po podbródku spermę. Podniósł się z klęczek i ponownie usiadł na Sherlocku. Przez chwilę chłopcy jedynie spoglądali sobie w oczy, w końcu Sherlock uniósł się nieco i pocałował Johna. Miał do zapamiętania kolejny smak.

***

Świtało już, kiedy John leżąc w nie swoim łóżku, w nie swojej pościeli, obserwował śpiącego Sherlocka – jak najbardziej swojego chłopaka, ukochanego, _kochanka_. Przysunął się bliżej i schował twarz we włosach Sherlocka, który wciąż pachniał seksem, mimo że obaj przed pójściem spać wzięli prysznic.

John pomyślał o minionej nocy i uśmiechnął się. Tuż przy nim leżał przecudowny młody mężczyzna, który kilka godzin temu wił się pod jego najlżejszym dotykiem, jęczał i krzyczał w ekstazie. Pogłaskał delikatnie plecy Sherlocka. Nie było już na nich śladu potu, który zdobił je jeszcze jakiś czas temu. Chłopak poruszył się we śnie i wymruczał coś niewyraźnie. 

Przez ostatnich kilka tygodni zdążyli poznać swoje ciała na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, jak dotykać, całować, lizać, pieścić czy przygryzać, by sprawić największą przyjemność. Mimo to John denerwował się nawet bardziej niż przed swoim pierwszym razem z dziewczyną. Kiedy jednak Sherlock pod jego dotykiem wręcz się rozpływał i błagał o więcej, szybciej, mocniej, głębiej, John przestał myśleć i dał się ponieść podnieceniu, pożądaniu i miłości. 

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go senny głos Sherlocka.

\- Przestań myśleć tak głośno.  
\- Przepraszam, obudziłem cię? – zapytał John i ramieniem przysunął Sherlocka do siebie.  
\- Nie spałem.  
\- Nie? W takim razie co robiłeś?  
\- Zbierałem siły na drugą rundę – odpowiedział Sherlock i zaczął składać leniwe pocałunki na szyi Johna. – Co ty na to?  
\- Mmm – wymruczał John i wciągnął Sherlocka na siebie. – Przy tobie mam ochotę na coś więcej niż druga runda.  
\- Tak? Więc na co masz ochotę?  
\- Na wieczność.  
\- Myślę, że da się zrobić. A teraz zamknij się i pocałuj mnie. 

I John tak właśnie zrobił.


End file.
